<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood by hurtfulknife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133202">Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife'>hurtfulknife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Undercover, agents AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(a blacktwicevelvet secret agent au with ships undecided)</p><p>Kim Jisoo, Kim Sana, and Kim Yerim, adopted sisters, are known as a quirky trio to the people around them. Jisoo with her cute but weird outbursts that everyone adores, Sana with her clumsiness and cutely dumb remarks and Yeri with her surprisingly harsh comments despite her cute size. </p><p>However, not many people actually knew their real names. The trio would always don on new identities for months in a certain area. One day, the people who knew them would find the photos, videos, messages or any proof of them being there gone. They’ve gone like the wind, as if they were never there. </p><p>Join the three sisters undercover for the last mission together in a university.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had this idea since the beginning of 2018, and i hadn't finished writing it. but i think that i should publish the first part that i've written back then.</p><p>also i feel like this is cringey but i'm still posting it lmaoooo</p><p>(i wrote this like it was a movie so it feels a bit awkward???)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Sana wasn’t always “Kim Sana” - she was known by many names. Names ranging from “Tiffany”, and “Yuzuhara” to “Min Young”. No one knew of her real name other than her sisters - Jisoo and Yerim - and her organization. The Japanese girl grew up only trusting her sisters. In the environment they were brought up, they were forced to only trust themselves. Jisoo, Sana and Yerim were the oddest trio. They only shared one - or two if you include the agency - similarity. They were all abandoned by their parents as children. Heartbroken at such a young age, it was really difficult to trust anyone afterward, even when they were well-fed, educated and sheltered by the organization. They only trusted each other as they bonded over that similarity, growing up in the hardship that came with the organization together. The three were so different, not just in looks but also in personality.</p><p>Jisoo, the eldest sister, was a very humble prodigy who gets bored easily, and so she would often be seen goofing around to entertain herself (and people around her at that too). Excelling in academics and combat, she was really one of the most dangerous agents. Adding onto that danger that Kim Jisoo is is her looks and personality. She’d had many people wrapped around her fingers, in and out of the organization. Unluckily for them, Jisoo wasn’t interested in any of them. “No one has caught my eye and they seem uninteresting,” Jisoo would say when asked about why she didn’t pay any attention to her admirers. Focused on her sisters, missions and own development, she didn’t bat an eyelash at their direction.</p><p>Sana, the only Japanese descent of the trio, was seen as an angel. She speaks of the world with utmost innocence even when she knows and has seen the dark sides of the world. Specifically trained in human communications and analysing, no lie was left undetected in her presence. When she lets her guard down and lets loose, she’s a klutz and people adore her for that quirky quality. Attracting attention with not only her looks but also innocent and clumsy nature, it was easy for her to manipulate information out of people without them knowing. She was indeed a sly fox, as the agency would call her - she can easily have her way (but never with her sisters because they know her too well for her tricks to work on them). Her many passionate but short-lived relationships and hookups were left wanting for more of her but she never felt any heartbreak when she would separate from them. She’d wonder if it was because she was heartless but her sisters would tell her that it was probably the false identity that she had to portray that stopped her from falling. </p><p>Yerim, who prefers to be called Yeri, was a playful child in nature. Specialising in technology and weaponry, hacking, defusing bombs and beating people up with any given object came easy to the youngest. Don’t be fooled by her small and cute size as her snarky remarks would leave a big impression on anyone. She would do anything to protect her sisters but most of the time, she would be the one messing around with them. Yeri often got her sisters in trouble. As the girls were seen as a team, the agency would always treat any individual mistake as the team’s mistake. Her sisters would hit her and scold her whenever it happened and her stubborn self would sulk for a while before finally apologising to them. They’d hug it out and laugh it off, but Yeri would get them into trouble soon after.</p><p>The three refused to go on missions separately and the agency understood that the three worked as a team, specialising in different areas and quickening the pace of any given mission. The trio would leave such a great impact on the people around them, and they weren’t even aware of the intelligence that the sisters were. The glimpse of their personas that they get to see wherever the trio would be assigned to for their missions were enough to get them addicted to the “Nicotine Sisters”. Dangerous and addictive talented diligent women, they indeed were.</p><p>“Boss wants to see you three. What did y’all do this time?” one of their seniors teased them, causing all three of them to roll their eyes.</p><p>Despite knowing that they weren’t causing any trouble, the three of them shared wary looks to confirm. Jisoo walked ahead to the office they’ve gone in countless of times - for the many missions they were assigned and for the trouble that they occasionally got themselves into. Jisoo stood a distance away from the door awaiting her younger sisters. Sana held Jisoo’s hand and gave it a squeeze to encourage the anxious oldest sibling before letting go. They exchanged smiles before playfully glaring at Yeri. Yeri raised her hands to say that she was completely innocent this time, and the three of them laughed softly. Jisoo and Sana playfully ruffled Yeri’s hair up - a thing Yeri hates - before patting Yeri’s back to comfort her and convey that they believed her.</p><p>Many onlookers would often catch the three in a silent conversation like this. Conveying each other’s opinions with a look came easy to the very close girls, adding onto the reasons why sending the three on a mission was always the best option. Their chemistry, connection and collaboration was definitely alarmingly deadly.</p><p>Jisoo finally knocked on the door which was opened by the secretary.</p><p>“Oh, it’s the Kim Sisters. Ma’am will see you now,” the awkward man led them to another door.</p><p>When the man was in front of them the three of them smiled at each other, holding in their laughters when they made eye contact. The secretary would usually be brought up as some part of a joke but the girls would always defend him. He was too nice and helpful, and definitely not deserving of this treatment (behind his back or to his face). Yeri pitied him. All the hard work with helping the agency out with organising everything properly yet he is clowned throughout the agency.</p><p>The secretary knocked on the door that loomed ahead of them. He turned around to face the sisters with an awkward thumbs up before opening the doors for them.</p><p>“The Nicotine Sisters,” the head of the agency announced as they stepped into the office.</p><p>Sana and Yeri struggled to stifle their laughters, which made Jisoo nudge their stomachs. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Jisoo smiled.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Jessica?”</p><p>The three of them laughed as they finally moved to plop down on the sofa. Jessica was quick to get up from her armchair to sit on the other sofa across. </p><p>“What’s up, cousin?” Sana asked as she opened the drawer of the coffee table in front of her to get snacks.</p><p>“Who said you could eat my snacks?” Jessica watched Sana pass the bag of chips to Yeri.</p><p>“Too late, unnie,” Yeri opened the bag. “I’m already eating.”  </p><p>Jisoo smacked Yeri’s thigh as she laughed at Jessica’s reaction.</p><p>“Anyways,” Jessica cleared her throat which made the three of them straighten their backs.</p><p>“Is there another mission, unnie?” Sana excitedly asked to which Jessica nodded her head in response.</p><p>And that was when the three found themselves starting their preparation for the mission that would commence in a few months. </p><p> </p><p>#########</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo jolted awake. She was shaking from her dream. It wasn’t a nightmare - it was much worse than that. Her heart had never beat this fast before, not even in her most anxious moments. She dreamt of the most beautiful girl. It wouldn’t have been a problem if it was just a beautiful girl. She felt something she’s never felt before and it scared her. Was she finally interested in someone? And this someone wasn’t even real. Just the girl of her dreams.</p><p>Disregarding her new feeling and pushing the thought of her dream girl to the back of her mind, Jisoo had to prepare for the day ahead of her in her new school. The agency had sorted out everything for them for the past few months and the three of them had been preparing for this big mission at the same time. From now on, her persona would be Jeon Ji Eun, an exchange student from McGill University majoring in Engineering enrolling into Sung Kyun Kwan University (SKKU). Organised by the agency, the supposed top three of McGill University of different majors were to be put in this exchange program for a whole semester. Together with Sana as Yamamoto Yui, a Law major, and Yeri as Katy Erin Wilson, an Architect major, Jisoo was to gain the trust of many students to infiltrate SKKU to gather as much information on them as possible.</p><p>The three of them silently sat at the back seat of the car they were in and scrolled through their phones as the driver drove them to their dormitories that they’d be accustomed to for the semester. They were used to this type of missions as they were one of the best young agents. However, they would be done with the school setting for missions due to their age and thus, this was their last mission as undercover students. It was a mix of feelings. Jisoo hadn’t thought about how fast time flew. She could still remember the day she got introduced to the agency and her new sisters. The sudden change of environment was something Jisoo was never trained to prepare for. Aging is never fun. Overwhelmed with her thoughts, she decided to break the silence at the back of the car but not before rolling up the partition in the car to ensure privacy.</p><p>“What’s up, unnie?” Yeri looked up from her phone when she saw Jisoo move to roll up the partition.</p><p>“I have something to say,” Jisoo sighed.</p><p>Sana and Yeri looked at each other in confusion and worry.</p><p>“I had a d- dream,” Jisoo accidentally stuttered which made her sisters’ eyes widen. They weren’t used to their eldest sister showing signs of weakness and this alarmed them. Of course Jisoo would have her meltdowns and uncertainties that she would only show to her sisters but it was so rare that every time it happened, it will take them by surprise. Perhaps the pressure of being the oldest had forced Jisoo to hold back on her emotions. </p><p>“Unnie, what’s wrong?” Sana looked into Jisoo’s eyes with so much concern that Jisoo started to feel guilty for worrying them for a small matter.</p><p>“It’s nothing big or whatever,” Jisoo started which made Yeri and Sana roll their eyes at how dismissive their sister was. “I dreamt of a girl.”</p><p>Yeri and Sana’s laughter boomed in the car, shocking Jisoo. </p><p>“What? Why are you laughing? What is this blatant disrespect to your unnie?” Jisoo frowned.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re gay!” Yeri squealed making Sana smack her back.</p><p>“Who said I was gay?” Jisoo rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It’s alright, we’re all into girls,” Sana smirked.</p><p>“What? Who said I was?” Yeri poked Sana’s cheek.</p><p>“Yeri, sweetie. You had crushes on older women your whole life,” Jisoo backed Sana up. The older sisters high-fived each other while Yeri pouted.</p><p>“Anyways, back to what you were saying,” Yeri diverted the attention back to Jisoo.</p><p>“Okay, so I kinda maybe fell in love-“</p><p>“You fell in love with a girl in your dreams?” Yeri cut her off which Jisoo nodded in response.</p><p>“What the hell? You don’t pay attention to any of your admirers yet here you are falling in love with a girl in your dreams? Get a grip on reality,” Sana laughed.</p><p>“Hey, don’t make fun of her. It’s a new concept for her. What would you have felt if we laughed when you came out to us?” Yeri defended Jisoo.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just found it funny when she pays more attention to a girl that’s basically her imagination than to the countless beautiful admirers she has,” Sana shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>Jisoo chuckled at their response and patted their heads, “I love you both. Thank you for listening to me.”</p><p>“Hey, what happened to describing the dream girl?”</p><p>And that led to Jisoo rambling on about the details of her dream girl all the way to the campus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave feedback and your thoughts! (yes the jessica is jessica jung)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>